Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more specifically, to a method for reducing inter-cell interference caused by transmission beam tracking in a wireless communication system and a user equipment (UE) therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
A beam scanning procedure has a lot of processing overhead and thus bean scanning cannot be performed in an extremely short period. There is a high possibility of faster time variance in channels of 6 GHz or more than in channels of 6 GHz or less due to the aforementioned additional channel elements. In addition, a BS beam configuration may be fixed in the cellular system but a UE beam may change according to the position of a serving cell, a surrounding environment variation, a UE behavior pattern and the like. That is, there is a high possibility of generation of Tx/Rx beam mismatch in beam scanning periods. To overcome this, accordingly, a beam tracking technique is required.